One example of a conventional front suspension structure for a saddle riding type vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-169386 (“JP '386”). This structure supports a steering shaft link, which steerably supports a front fork, and a vehicle body frame by front and rear end portions of an upper arm portion and a lower arm portion each extending longitudinally. The steering shaft link is disposed on the inside in a radial direction of the front fork.